In the printing market, conventional hand work has rapidly changed to digital printing techniques, and print output speed has rapidly increasing due to improvements in the manufacturing technology of printing devices.
However, as compared to print output speed, which is faster than before, a drying speed of print output may not follow print output speed. Therefore, in the case that dyeing, contamination, and the like, occurs, the output may be damaged or lost.
To improve this, various types of dryers have been developed, but drying speeds may be slow, so that drying efficiency may also be low. Moreover, as a dryer takes up a lot of installation space, space utilization may be poor. As described above, many complex problems remain.
In detail, in a printing device according to the related art, as an exemplary embodiment, in order to increase a drying time, while a material wound from an unwinding unit is slowly printed in a printing unit, the material is wound onto a winding unit. However, since a printing speed is significantly reduced, there may be a problem of inefficiency in terms of production.
Moreover, in another exemplary embodiment, in a printing device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, after a material 1, unwound from a unwinding unit 11, is printed in a printing unit 12, before the material is wound on a winding unit 13, while the material 1, a printed material, is moved to be adjacent to a dryer D, in order to increase a drying time, a direction changing roller R is used to change a direction of a drying route, thereby extending the drying route. However, due to the direction changing roller R, a printed side 1a (an upper surface in the drawings) of the material 1 may come into contact with the direction changing roller R, whereby a problem in which the printed side 1a is contaminated may occur.
In addition, as a different exemplary embodiment, in a printing device, as illustrated in FIG. 2, after a material 1 wound from a unwinding unit 11 is printed in a printing unit 12, before the material is wound on a winding unit 13, in order to increase a drying time of the material 1, a printed material, a moving route of the material 1 is lengthened. In addition, in order to continuously dry the material along such a long moving route, a dryer D having a large volume is used. However, since such a large dryer D may takes up a considerable amount of installation space, only a relatively small number of printing devices may be located in a predetermined space. Therefore, it may be inefficient in terms of productivity, and a problem in which it may not be able to be installed in a small installation space at all may further occur.